


Visiting Hours

by LordHyper



Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Um... insert something else here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHyper/pseuds/LordHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Yume 2kki fanfic because there needs to be more fanfics. Urotsuki has been visiting poor Aoshiru, wondering why he deserves to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

_Visiting Hours_

_by HyperInuyasha_

* * *

Aoshiru nervously looked up at the terrifying girl, wondering what he should do. Recently, this scary blonde girl has been going into the hospital and visiting him. Of course, visiting him would be the only thing she could even do there. At first, he greeted her happily, glad that someone actually came to see him.

And then she chainsawed him.

He would wake up again, only to be facing her yet again. She would examine him, give a sadistic grin, and raise her bloodied chainsaw. It's an odd process. He did not quite understand why she would do that. After all, he was a fragment of her dreams. Why would she do this to the people that she dreamed up?

The girl was giving Aoshiru a quick once over and was smiling. "You're not a very interesting person, are you?" She mused. She held her chainsaw in one hand as she continued to look at him. "You live alone in this hospital... what makes you so interesting? Why should you exist?"

"...Why do you kill me?" Aoshiru asked.

The girl was pleasantly surprised. "Oh! You can talk! Well, look who just became more fascinating!" She leaned over him malevolently as she started up her chainsaw. "You see, I like interesting people and places. Everything that's not interesting though... I see no point in them. And guess what I do to those boring yokels." Aoshiru made a quick glance at her weapon. "I killed you the first time to see if you would spawn again... unlike that painter boy I found in some museum. He was interesting, and I regret chainsawing him.." Aoshiru appropriately freaked out considering that she was willing to kill people she  _did_  find fascinating. So... what's so interesting about you?"

"I... I don't know."

"Exactly. I don't see why you continue to exist. Well, other then a way to vent my frustrations." She leaned toward him, giving him the sadistic look that makes him want to piss himself. "You're so defenseless... so useless... so cute... I can think of  _so many_  things I can do to you right now... but I don't see you worthy of my attention. To me, you're just a dumb toy that I can kill over and over!"

"I can k-keep myself interesting..."

"Oh yeah? How will you do that?"

He took advantage of how close she was and kissed her on the cheek.

The girl frowned. She did not expect this. To Aoshiru's relief, she turned off her chainaw. A blush came to her face as she smiled. "Heh.. that's one way to keep yourself interesting to me." She turned and started to head for the bed.

"Um... you don't leave that way..." pointed out Aoshiru.

"Who said I was leaving?" said the girl with a perverted smirk. As she went back to him to push his wheelchair, it all clicked in his head. And he didn't like the prospect.

"W-Wait!"

"Come on. You want to remain as someone who still has appeal to me, don't ya?" said the girl. "You don't want me to hurt you again... right?"

"...N-No."

"Then shut up and get on the bed." said the girl cheerfully.

And then the Laughing Woman appeared on the bed and ate them because I don't know how to smut.

_The end. :D_

* * *

_Also the girl is Urotsuki. For those who don't know the obvious._

_I was also half asleep when I wrote this, so yeah._

_ALSO THE LAUGHING WOMAN SHE JUST ARRRGH._


End file.
